


Remembrance of You

by Judgementaldiscontent (TheEdgeOfDeliriousness)



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Past Lives, Season/Series 02, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEdgeOfDeliriousness/pseuds/Judgementaldiscontent
Summary: “Is the one on your shoulder…”“Yes,” he answered her unfinished question. “I have five, all from my soulmate. None of my own.”“Can I see them?”





	Remembrance of You

A yawn hit Jamie as she started to wake up, her eyes opening slowly as she began to move. A brief moment of panic rolled through her when she realized she was not in her room. It calmed when she remembered the events of the previous night, and felt her pillow move beneath her head. She pushed herself up on her elbow as she looked down, a smile tugging on her lips as she recognized Mitch stretched out under her. His eyes were closed as he slept, the softest of snores fluttering out of his mouth. 

As she watched him, Jamie found her eyes drawn to a scrawl of ink etched across his shoulder. It was something she had been too entranced by passion to notice the night before, though the familiarity of the swirls pulled on something deep within her heart. She lifted a finger to the swirls, tracing them lightly as she pondered where she had remembered seeing the pattern before. She pulled her hand away as Mitch began to stir at her touch. 

“Morning,” he murmured deeply, his eyes flickering open. Her smile widened as he looked up at her, and she leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. As she began to sit up again, he grabbed her back, one hand attached to the back of her neck to hold her against him. She was finally pulled away by her need for air, earning a dissatisfied groan as his arm fell away. 

“Good morning,” she whispered, settling her head back on his chest. “How'd you sleep?”

“Like the dead,” Mitch smirked at his own response as he wrapped his arm around her waist again. His other hand reached up to her cheek, brushing the hair away so he could get a better glimpse of her face. Her own hand met his as he moved to set it back down, tangling their fingers together before coming to rest on the sheets covering his stomach. 

“Last night wouldn't have had anything to do with that, now would it?”

“Perhaps,” he said, more gruffly than before. Jamie giggled at him, the vibrations running through his chest as she moved her head. “It's not my fault that you wore me out.”

“That sounds like something that is entirely your problem, old man.”

Mitch choked on a gasp, caught between playful offense and the thought that she actually considered him old. She laughed again, twisting so she could look up at him. He rolled his eyes as his head fell back into the pillow. He grumbled an indignant response as he stared at the ceiling, now feeling her hand slipping back under the sheets. He couldn't stop the little twitch as her fingers passed the edge of his hip, skimming lightly across the skin there when she noticed his movement. 

“I am not old,” he hissed through gritted teeth, focusing on not squirming beneath her. “You're old.”

“Sure, that's very mature, Mitchell.” He huffed at the use of his full name, closing his eyes against the sensations of her fingers. She was still touching his hip, an eyebrow raising at his reaction. “What's the matter? Sensitive here?”

“Oh no,” he muttered sarcastically. “I just thought teasing you would be more entertaining.” 

Jamie grinned deviously and started to stroke across the bone, her actions rewarded with a tense jump from the man below her. She rolled herself to one side on his chest, focusing all her attention on her hand as she toyed with him. A soft string of curses slipped from his lips, torn on his emotions. He finally reached down, locking his fingers around her wrist and dragging the hand away from him. She whined petulantly and fought against him. 

“Please stop,” he said, his words dangerously bordering a begging tone. Her eyebrow rose even higher as he started to sit up, causing them to separate. 

“What's wrong?”

“It's just…” 

His voice trailed off and he looked away, shame heating the tops of his cheeks to the tips of his ears. She sat up with him, partially resting in his lap as the blanket fell away from her. He took a deep breath, struggling to calm his guilt. Her head tilted as she watched him, her fingers instinctively stretching towards her neck as she realized what she must have found. 

“It's a soulmate tattoo,” she finished for him, a question rising at the end of her sentence. His eyes flicked back to her to meet hers before he looked away again. The only answer he gave was a brief nod of his head, like a child who had been caught stealing a cookie. “May I see it?”

They sat in silence for a moment until he moved, hands shaking as he pulled the sheet away from him. Her eyes followed his movements, widening as she saw the tattoo he revealed. She couldn't help her smile as she looked at it, admiring the three tiny white roses that curled around the edge of his hip bone. She felt the same tug of familiarity on her heart as she reached out to them. He flinched as her fingers met his skin again, tracing the pattern of the little leaves that spread from the flowers. She looked into his eyes again once she had finished admiring it, and he forced a grim smile on his face. 

“Is the one on your shoulder…”

“Yes,” he answered her unfinished question. “I have five, all from my soulmate. None of my own.” 

“Can I see them?”

Mitch shifted uncomfortably at her unwavering gaze, a hand running through his hair as he mulled it over in his head. He finally nodded, ducking out of bed to stand up beside it. Jamie looked over at him, eyes suddenly hunting for the tattoos she had never noticed before. She watched as he turned around, and her eyes found the back of his shoulder, where another set of swirls rested. 

“They're beautiful,” she breathed, climbing out of bed to stand behind him. “Do they mean something?”

“Not that I know of,” he chuckled, turning back to face her. “I believe she just liked the look of them.”

Before she could respond, he was sitting on the bed again, reaching for his left foot and dragging it onto his knee. His fingers ran over the curve of his ankle, where she noticed the small outline of a hummingbird etched there. He smiled as he traced it, the remnant of a fond memory slipping through his mind, the full picture just out of reach. Lastly, he held his arm out to her, and she took it carefully. Her fingers brushed across his skin until she reached his wrist, where the word “always” was written there in the smallest legible font. 

Without any prompting, her mind began to race at full speed. Memories she had forgotten suddenly surfaced, of a man with Mitch’s face standing before her in military dress. She blinked back tears as a name rose to her lips, slipping from them in a shocked whisper before she could stop it. 

“Daniel?”

Mitch’s head snapped up, his mouth falling open in surprise. 

“What did you say,” he demanded, his eyes gazing directly into hers. “Jamie, what did you say?” 

She shook her head, unable to find words as she dropped his arm. She was immediately turning around, arms raising to pull her hair away from her. Mitch watched in confusion, dazed until he saw the back of her neck. Something in his mind clicked as he beheld the anchor that lay there, and he found himself standing on unsteady legs to see it better. The name found its way out of his mouth, stuttered as he realized what had happened. 

“Charlotte Evelyn Edwards.”

Jamie turned around, throwing her arms around his neck as she pulled him close to her. He reached up to hold her as tears began to stream down both of their faces. 

“I thought I'd never see you again,” she whispered, her throat tight. 

“I'm so sorry I left you,” he replied, squeezing her as she leaned against him. “I never meant to die.” 

“I never meant to let you leave.”

Mitch chuckled as he let her go, tilting his head down to kiss her. Both of their hearts swelled as their mouths locked together. They had never expected to find the missing piece of their soul, let alone on the same plane, after all this time.


End file.
